The Hevans Team
Welcome to the Hevans Team that deals with the relationship between Sam and Kurt. This is a team for people who love the friendship between Sam and Kurt and possibly wish for more. We only wish that this couple would have had the chance that was originally laid out for them. Rules *You have to have an account to join, or if you are an anon, you must link to your Special Contributions page. *Don't go around spamming or disrespecting other ships' pages. *Don't delete anything that isn't yours. *Respect other people's point of view. *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship Hevans, please don't bash or vandalise this page. *You can't sign more than once. *You can't sign for someone else. *'This team follows the new Glee Wiki Subpage Design rules. ' Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ''' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY Templates { { SamandKurt } } { { Hevan } } { { OTPHevans } } { { Hevansfans } } Members #If you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell, the landslide brought you down #Bohemian-moon/BringontheKum KUM AT ME BRO. ;D| #Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) #Let the rain wash away~ all the pain of yesterday~ #Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) #Terupmoc #[[User:Idobite|Idobite - I SHIP BOTH QUAM AND HEVANS]] #--[[User: Finchelfanno1|'Finchel, St.Berry, Bartie']] [[User talk:Finchelfanno1|'Quick, Chang2, Samtana, Hevans']] = I ship Quam and Klaine also. #Froggy Lips If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head #djulienr #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Tina Cohen-Chang ']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'When does Asian Santa arrive?']] #Oops I did it again ᵗᵒᵒ ᵇᵃᵈ #Jordan Sullivan-I really want this to happen #puckelberry 4 evaheavans raine brittana and fabson rocks #LovesMeSomeKurt, though I do love all Kurt pairings because I just love Kurt #JustaSweetie #KURTxSmexy #Cute But Psycho It evens out #Gleek.0 #Pig&gleecrazy #[[User: Dani99|'This could be the end of everything''... So why don't we go']][[User talk:Dani99|'Somewhere Only we Know?]] #ShiverGirl- #'''Lizzy - Whatisaluftballoon!!! #Hevans Is So On It Was On In Season One #FunnyFlyby- Me probably being the only person on this site who's signed Hevans, Quam, AND Klaine. If Sam is straight, I want him with Quinn, if not, I want him with Kurt. #[[User talk: Immagleek18|'Don't stop me now.']] Cause it's gonna be totally awesome. #i'm not unfaithful but i'll stray Talk▲Blogs 19:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User: Brittana21|'Leabanese']] [[User talk:Finchelfanno1|[I'm With Stoopid]]] #gleekjonleaheathernayadianna #I'll Be My Own Savior) #BrittBrittQuinny #User:Ryan P94 # CHRIS COLFER TALENTEDPURE AWESOME #--[[User:StGroffles|'To live a creative life,']][[User talk:StGroffles|''' we must lose our fear ]][http://rachelberrymeetjessestjames.tumblr.com/ '''of being wrong.] #User:Yukimi924 #yayforllamas:-D #Ke$ha blew the place and Usher wanted more. And where was I? #Star101 #--''What about you and I?'''' proudly so♥ '' #--Did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you. #Remember,if Sue finds out you posted the Glistdon't scream like a womenArtie helps Kurt #BrittanaAndKlaineLover #[[User:SapphireSkies|'SapphireSkies' ' "I Worked That Song Like A Stripper Pole" ']] #Glee4Glee #WildJackal #Alice de Winter #♥Puckleberry,Quartie,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ #Wicked.Renthead-Gleek I'm Never Saying Goodbye to You #Brittanaresoulmates #Kurt's Boy 86 # |[[User:Simple.PlanNER|Simple.Plan'NER']]| 14:23, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Other Couple Alliances #Quick #Tartie #Quartie #Brittana #Finchel #Fabson #Pucktana #Puckleberry #Pizes #St. Berry #Blainofsky #Artcedes #Puckcedes Vid 500px|left FanFics Desired Songs Leona Lewis- I got you Hinder-Lips of an Angel Hevans Image Page Click Here for more pictures, templates, and more. Category:Teams